The invention is related to a display device and a driving method (or controlling method) thereof.
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying images and includes drivers (e.g., a data driver and a gate driver) for controlling operation of the display panel. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels may include a thin-film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver may output gray-scale voltages to the data lines, and the gate driver may output gate signals (e.g., gate-on voltages and gate-off voltages) to the gate lines.
For displaying a desired image on the display device, gate-on voltages and data voltages may be transmitted to the gate electrodes and source electrodes of the thin-film transistors via the gate lines and data lines. The data voltages should have specific levels corresponding to the desired image. If a thin-film transistor is turned on, a data voltage is applied to the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and the corresponding storage capacitor. Ideally, the data voltage should be retained for a predetermined duration, even when the thin-film transistor is turned off. Nevertheless, parasitic capacitance between the gate electrode and the drain electrode of the thin-film transistor may lead to a variation in the applied and/or retained data voltage, which may function as a gray-scale voltage. There may be a difference between the data voltage output from the data driver and an actual data voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. The voltage difference is called a kickback voltage. A large value and/or significant variation of the kickback voltage may cause quality of an image displayed by the display panel to be unsatisfactory and/or to deteriorate.
In general, each data line is connected to a plurality of pixels, and data voltages may be sequentially provided to the plurality of pixels. The data voltages sequentially applied to two pixels may be different from each other. If there is a significant difference between the data voltages applied to the two pixels, brightness non-uniformity in the displayed image may be perceived by a viewer, and the quality of the image may be unsatisfactory.